Of Pink and Red Fall Colors
by modkittystar77
Summary: After running into the Kid Flash, Jinx is left confused. She doesn't know what her emotions are anymore. Soon, while she is trying to figure herself out, she comes across him again. What does she feel and how does he feel about her? Two sided.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first fan fic. Please review, but go easy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (starts to cry)

* * *

Jinx sighed. It was a cold day, the air had a crisp breeze and the sounds of seagulls wafted to her in the air. She was at a small alcove set in the edge of a cliff on the outskirts of the city. 

Jinx shivered. It was fall, after all. Images of the park she passed through flashed through her mind. The trees, with their last few leaves clinging to the branches, the sounds of children laughing and playing as they scrambled over the playground, and the colors, of red, yellow, and orange.

She mused. Those colors had reminded her of him. Jinx shook her head. "Don't think those thoughts," she told to herself.

In truth, lately all Jinx could think about was him. It annoyed her, that he made her feel funny. Jinx refused to say, even think, that she had feelings for him.

So there she was, confused and wandering, for the time being. She sighed again and picked up a rock. Flinging it out toward the sea, she pursed her lips. She picked another and another and another, throwing each one at the water, gaining force and anger with each throw. Soon she was out of rocks to hurl. Jinx clenched her fists and sat back down, breathing in to calm her self.

_Swoosh_

Jinx jumped. Something red and gold had streaked past her. She frowned and stood up.

_Swish_

There it was again. This time, it was closer.

Jinx raised and eyebrow. It had to be him, it just had to be.

Just as the streak ran again, Jinx raised her hand and, with a flash of pink, the Kid Flash was laying on the ground.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, but his grin told differently.

She shrugged and sat down again. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

"No warm welcome, I see."

"Is that what you were expecting?"

"No."

Jinx turned to look at him. "Then what were you expecting?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

"Profound," she said sarcastically.

"Are you hungry?" Kid Flash said suddenly.

"No," Jinx lied. Her stomach rumbled loudly.

Kid Flash grinned and, with a swift motion, picked her up.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

Suddenly, the scenery turned to a blur of color. Things whirled by, Jinx couldn't make out what they were. And then there they were, at the café.

* * *

There, the first chapter! I know it's short, more to come! R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back!

Corvetta: If you must.

Me: Shut up.

Disclaimer:

Adie: Dora does not own Jinx, or Kid Flash, even though she want to own hi-

Me: (clamps hand over Adie's mouth) That will be all. Continue.

Adie: (kicks Dora) Dora would also like to thank the three reviewers she got yesterday and earlier today.

Dora: (is jumping up and down in pain) Yeah, thanks!

* * *

Kid Flash sat across the table from Jinx. She was picking at her food, a deli sandwich. Jinx looked up and noticed him staring. 

"What?"

He shifted. "Nothing." She gazed at him for a second, and then picked up the sandwich.

_The truth is, _he thought._ Is that you look so beautiful, even eating a sandwich. _

Kid Flash almost groaned. _How romantic, he thought to himself._

Jinx had finished eating. He whipped out a few bills and they headed outside. It was late afternoon now.

Jinx breathed in and sighed contentedly. Kid Flash grinned.

She cocked her head and said, "Thank you. For the lunch."

"No problem," he shrugged.

Jinx smiled at little. "I should be going now." _If I must._

His grin faltered. "Yeah, I guess." _If you must._

His gaze suddenly shifted. Kid Flash stared into Jinx's eyes. "See you around?"

Jinx felt mesmerized. "Maybe," she breathed.

He grinned. "It's a date."

Kid Flash swiftly pecked Jinx on the cheek and then raced off.

Jinx stood rooted to the spot. She felt the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her.

Grinning, she walked home.

* * *

"You're grinning." 

Jinx eyes flashed at Gizmo. "So?"

"You never smile."

Jinx glared at him. "Maybe I'm plotting to destroy your Game Station."

The five boys started to yell and cry.

"We didn't do anything!"

"NOOOO!"

"We'll do anything!"

"NOOOO!"

Jinx furrowed her brow. "Shut up already! I'm not going to!"

Silence.

She rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room. Slamming the door, she collapsed onto her bed.

"Why do I live with these idiots?" she thought out loud.

Jinx sat up and grabbed her sketchbook. She flipped through the pages, finding a clean one. She picked up a pencil and began to draw.

After a few minutes, Jinx threw her sketchbook at the wall and snarled in disgust. It laid there, the newly drawn on page open to the world. She had started to draw Kid Flash.

For the first time, Jinx noticed a note on her desk. She picked it up and began to read.

_Jinx,_

_Sunlight shimmers over the water_

_The air becomes light and thin_

_I find myself in your presence _

_Obeying your every call and whim_

_I feel enchanted_

_Basking in your heavenly light_

_Wanting you with all my soul_

_I'm hoping you'll be my date tomorrow night_

_-Wally W._

_P.S. If you decide yes, meet me at the park at seven._

Jinx started. "Who's Wally?" she said.

Then she noticed the lightening bolt signed at the bottom of the page. Then she understood.

As Jinx looked out the window, she could have sworn there was pink mixed in the red fall colors.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done! R&R please! 


End file.
